Going into POTC!
by Spot'sGalFrom1899
Summary: 3 girls go into POTC. I know it's been done before, but idc! Hilarity inside! Alex and Ruby annoying Jack and stealing lines, having to rescue Lily and Liz from Barbie! Some Lizabitch bashing. First POTC! R&R please self insert! T for perverted stuff!
1. We accept we're in POTC wno questions?

**So yeah I'm finally putting this on. Yeah I know cheer Ruby lol! Ok so big thanx to Ruby and Lily the people who gave me the idea for Lily and Ruby, no their names aren't really R and L, but they go by those names on fanfiction. Thanx to Anja, Hannah, Katie, Katheryn, and everyone else! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned POTC would I really be here writing fanfiction? NO! I would be making out with Jack Sparrow! Sigh!**

**((I edited all of this stuff cause I kept flinching at my mistakes haha. Yes Lily, I kept the sexual tension line ^^))**

I sighed lying on the couch next to Ruby and Lily. What a sucky birthday this was. "I'm boooored." I said dramatically and sighed.

"So am I!" Ruby said annoyed.

"Lily decide what to do!" I ordered  
"Why can't you?" she sneered

"Because I'm to lazy!...and it's my house!

She rolled her eyes. "No. Ruby, you do it."

"Fine." Ruby thought about it for a minute and got an idea. "I've got it! We'll have a POTC marathon! Dressing up and everything! Just like we did when they came out with the new movies!" she said excitedly.

"That's a great idea! I haven't watched The Black Pearl in _ages!"_ I said

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Didn't you watch it like tow days ago?" she asked

"Yeah so?" I asked

She sighed "Never mind." she muttered and shook her head.

"Coolio! I'll get the popcorn and drinks then!" I said getting up

"I'll get the movies ready!" Ruby said

"What do I do?" Lily asked.

Ruby and I looked at each other and smirked. "You? You go put on your corset." her eyes widened.

"Wha? Oh no. Oh NO. Why?" she grimaced

"Because we're having a marathon and during a marathon you have to dress up! So go get on your corset, Lily-flower." I said

She glared "Don't you _dare_ call me that!" she said furiously.

"Or what? Are you gonna do your _horrific_ death glare on us?" I teased

She smirked. "Actually, I perfected that glare, Alex."

"What does it actually _scare_ things now?" Ruby asked laughing.

Lily glared at us or at least tried to. We laughed. "Aww! Look Cleo's coming to say hi!" I said laughing.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up you two." she said going to go get the outfits.

After we got everything ready and we had our costumes on we sat on my couch to watch.  
"Ugh. I hate corsets!" Lily groaned

"See that's why pirates are cooler. We have freedom to do whatever the hell we want!" I said happily.

"Tru dat yo!" Ruby said like a gangster.

I blinked raising my eyebrow. "Dot...dot...dot..."Lily said her way of saying 'what the fuck?"

"Never. Say that. Again." I told Ruby.

"Aww, fine!" she pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I started the movie. "Now shut up. I won't no sound if Jack on the screen, comprende? GOOD!" I said going all fangirl on them and they smirked. The movie started with Elizabitch young singing. I glared at the screen. "Booo! You suck whore!" I yelled.

"Shut it! Will's about to come on!" Ruby said.

All of a sudden the lights flickered and went off. "NOOOOOOOO! My JACK! And I never even got to see him!" I moaned on the floor.

"Shut it, Alex! I'm trying to find a flashlight!" Lily said annoyed.

"I'll help." Ruby said.

I was still moaning about Jack on the floor and the girls tripped over me.  
I screamed and could have sworn I heard 'A touch of Destiny' in a Tia Dalma voice before I passed out.

I woke up and groaned clutching my head.

"Owww." I muttered and saw Ruby and Lily were still passed out. I poked them for a while till Ruby woke up and helped me poke Lily.

"Get up, Lily-Flower!" I cooed to her.

She opened one eye, saw it was me, and closed it muttering "Go away!"

Ruby looked around while I tried to get Lily up.  
"Ummm...Alex? When did your den go outside, lose all its furniture, and get the sea near it?" Ruby asked.

I cocked my eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?" I said not looking up.

All of a sudden I heard a line that I had memorized.  
"Hold up there you! It's a shilling to tie up your boat. And I shall need to know your name."

I looked in my pockets. I had 3 coins that I assumed were shillings. I went up to the man and put the coins on the book. "What do you say to 3 shillings and we forget the name?" I said persuasively. The cute black kid raised his eyebrows and I winked at him.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith." he said to us. Jack did that cool 'thank you' thing that only he can do and my heart did a flutter. The old dude walked away and Jack put his arm around me.

"Thanks, luv." he said smiling. "I owe you."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand off me afraid I was gonna faint. "Whatever, Sparrow." I said walking to Ruby and Lily. Lily was finally up. She had an eyebrow raised and I looked behind me and smiled inside. _I was being followed by Jack Sparrow!_ Of course, I just raised my eyebrows at him. "Can I help you?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful. "Can you, a gorgeous female pirate, help me, a handsome male pirate?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ruby and Lily started laughing hysterically and I glared at them, but they didn't see, so finally growing tired of it I hit them.

"Ow! Meanie!" Ruby moaned.

I laughed "Oh go fawn over Will." I said jokingly. Apparently she took it seriously and started walking away. I raised my eyebrows. "You know I was joking right?" I called to her.

"I don't care!" she called back. "You got to see your hot guy, I wanna see mine!"

Jack smirked at me. "I'm _your_ hot guy?" he asked and I blushed furiously.

"Why do you assume she means _you?" _I asked and he just laughed.

"What's your name, lass?" He asked.

"Alex and this is Lily." I told him.

He frowned. "Ain't Alex a boy name?"

I scowled. "It's short for Alexia, but no one calls me that unless they want to lose an important part of their body."

"Ahh, well, Alex suites ye better, if I do say so meself."

"Yes, because I _totally_ asked you." I said sarcastically

"Aww, I'm hurt, luv." Jack feigned hurt.

Lily laughed. "Wow, all this sexual tension, go steal a ship you 2. I'm gonna go find Lizzie."

I gaped at her. "_Sexual_ tension?" she smirked at me and winked at Jack. I glared at her. How dare she leave me with this totally hot perverted sexy pirate! He smirked at me like he knew what I was thinking. I groaned. "Come on, Sparrow. Let's go try to commander a ship." I said pulling on his arm. He saw the _Dauntless_ and the _Interceptor._ "Ooh! Pretty boats!" he said walking toward them. '3, 2, 1." I said to myself counting down for Mullory and Murtogg to come.

"Oy! Stop. This dock is off limits to civilians." Mullory called.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry-"Jack started.

"-If we see any, we'll let you know." I cut in. They glanced at me, and Jack and I tried to get through, but they just moved to block us.

"Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be two upstanding gentlemen such as you did not merit an invitation?" asked Jack.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure, but it seems to me." Jack moved pointing to the _Interceptor_ and _Dauntless_. "That a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"The _Dauntless_ is the power in the waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." Murtogg said.

I've heard of one." I piped up. "Supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. _The Black Pearl!"_ I finished dramatically.

Mullory laughed. "There's no _real_ ship. That can match the _Interceptor_.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg said and I smiled to myself.

Mullory laughed uncomfortably. "No, no it's not."

"Yes it is. I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No!"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails. Jack and I slipped away while they bantered.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?"

Murtogg nodded smiling stupidly "No."

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the Interceptor?" He noticed Jack and I on the _Interceptor_ and ran toward us.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Murtogg yelled. They pointed their guns at us.

"Sorry, it's such a pretty boat." Jack said.

"Ship." I whispered

"Ship." He corrected.

"What's you're name?" Murtogg asked.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." I said happily.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Actually, I'm Miss Depp." I said unimaginatively and they nodded. As much as I liked Jack I didn't want to be called his wife.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Miss. Depp?" Mullory asked again.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Murtogg piped up.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" Jack said.

"Sure let's go with that one." I muttered.

"I said no lies!" Murtogg said.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullory whispered.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us!"

" Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." I piped up and they smiled lowering their guns, understood what I said and put them back up. Jack did his confusing thing and we ended up in a rowboat with Jack telling the story about the cannibals in DMC.

"And then they made me their chief!" Jack said and 3, 2 1. Two splashes were heard. Wait two? I did a double take and saw Lily drowning. I sighed, only Lily.

"Will you be saving them then?" Jack asked M&M.

"I can't swim." Mullory said and Murtogg shook his head.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are." We took off our effects. "Do not lose these." We said together. "Helpin' luv?" he asked.

"Duh! Lily's down there." We jumped in and saved them, pulling them onto the docks.

"Not breathing." Murtogg said worriedly.

"Move!" We said and I took out my pocketknife, cutting Lily's corset off and Lily and Lizabitch started coughing up water.

M&M looked surprised. "Never would 'ave thought of that." Murtogg murmured.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack said and noticed the medallion around Liz's neck.

I glared at Jack. "That's so perverted." I muttered.

"Where did you get that?" he murmured and the Commodore came in and put his sword to Jack's face.

"On your feet." He said. Governor Swan looked at Murtogg holding the corsets and looked appalled so Murtogg pointed to Jack.

"Shoot him." The Governor commanded and Liz piped up.

"Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she asked.

I nudged Lily. "How did you fall?" I whispered.

"When Liz fell off her foot grabbed my dress." She whispered back.

"Why were you even with her?" I asked.

"Apparently I look like her cousin, Lillian _Knightly._ It seemed far too strange to be coincidental, so I rolled with it." She said and I nodded.

I looked at Norrington and saw Jack was getting clasped in irons.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

I looked up. "Huh? Oh, I'm Alexia Depp. I go by Alex."

"Are you the one that saved Miss Lillian here, Miss Depp?"

I beamed. "Yep!" I said proudly.

"So are you with Sparrow?" he asked annoyed.

I scowled. "What if I am?" I asked glaring.

He eyed me. "I should put you in jail for being with pirates, but seeing as you're young and a lady, Miss Knightly and Miss Swan can turn you into a proper young lady." He said.

My jaw dropped and Lily started snickering. "Oh NO! Put me in jail, beat me, hang me, please just don't make me into a _proper young lady!_" I shrieked. Lily laughed and I glared at her. "SHUT IT, LILY! This is serious!" Norrington eyed me.

"You would rather be hung than to become a proper young lady?" He asked astonished.

"DUH!" I said

Lily shook her head and put an arm on Norrington. "She's serious. I've known Alex since 7th grade. She doesn't joke about things like that." She told him.

He shrugged. "If you're sure, Gillette fetch some more irons." He did and clasped them on me. I looked at them and thought up a plan. These irons would be easy to unlock with one of my bobby pins. I went next to Jack and Liz and Lily went in front of us.

"Commodore, I really must protest! Pirate or not this man saved my life and this girl isn't even a pirate, not to mention she saved Lily!" Liz said trying to save us.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington said not even mentioning me.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Jack put in.

Norrington pursed his lips annoyed. "Indeed."

"Finally!" Jack said putting his chains over Liz choking her a bit.

Since everyone was distracted I snuck away and took a bobby pin from my hair and picked the lock. Finally, when I had the chains off I asked a woman where the blacksmiths was and went to find it. Soon I came to it and went inside to wait for Jack. Sure enough not five minutes later Jack walked in surprised to see me. "'Ow did you get away?" he asked amazed.

"You made a big enough distraction." I said shrugging.

He scowled and went to see if Brown would wake up. "Bet you a shilling if you yell at him he won't wake." I said grinning.

Jack looked skeptical. "I'll take that bet." He said poking him a couple of times and I smirked.

"WOAH!" He yelled. When Brown didn't wake up he took out a coin sulking and put it into my hand annoyed. "Any idea 'ow to get me chains off."

"Get the donkey moving and use the machine." I said simply.

He nodded and did all that as I watched. The door opened and Jack hid with the machine still running. Will and Ruby came in. Will stopped the machine and noticed me. "Oh hello, Miss. Can I help you?" he asked.

I shook my head and Ruby saw me. "ALEX!" she yelled and glomped me. I laughed and Will smiled and said he was gonna go check things out. We nodded. "Where's Jack?" Ruby whispered.

"Hiding." I whispered back. She nodded and we started talking, ready for the fight to start!


	2. Eunuch haha

**HEY GUESS WAT? I'M UPDATEING! **

**RUBY: LE GASP NO WAY MADDIE?**

**Me: Glares. Shut it!**

**RUBY: Grins. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Me: K. I don't own NADA! Although I wish I owned Jack Sparrow!**

**NOTE TO LILY, KATIE, AND KATHERYN: MY NON- CUSSING DOES NOT COUNT SINCE I WROTE THIS BEFORE I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO CUSS! PLUS I'M NOT SAYING ANY CUSS WORDS I'M WRITING IT!**

**((Edited!))**

Ruby and I sat down happily and saw Will noticing the hat. He went to pick it up when Jack put his sword on Will's hand.

"You're the one their searching for. The pirate." Said Will rudely

Jack looked at him "You look familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates!" said Will spitting out the last word.

I went over to them. "Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us." I said and Jack and I tried to leave, but the whelp took out a sword to stop us.

Jack turned around slowly. "Do you think it's wise, boy, crossing blades with pirates?"

I shook my head. "_Pirate._" I corrected "I'm gonna make sure _she_ doesn't do something stupid. She's known for that." I said pointing to Ruby.

"OY!" yelled Ruby.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine. _Pirate." _Said Jack "Is it still wise?"

"You threatened Miss Swan." Spat Will.

**CLASH CLASH!**

Jack smirked. "Only a little."

**CLASH, CLASH!**

Ruby and I were having so much fun watching the fight in person. Jack was talking about foot work right before he said 'Ta' and flicked his head at me to leave. I ran over to him knowing the sword was coming, I moved away from the door a bit and sure enough the sword went flying at the door, still almost giving me a haircut.

"DUDE!_**I**_didn't threaten Liz! Why'd you almost hit _**me**_?" I screeched. Will paled and Ruby laughed with Jack. "Asshole." I mumbled which made Ruby and Jack laughs harder and made Will look horrified at my cursing. I laughed at Will's expression. "What never seen a lass curse?" He shook his head dumbly. I laughed again. "Wow, Will would do _horrible_ in2010!" I cackled. Everyone but Ruby looked confused.

"Nice, Alex." Ruby called.

"What? They don't know what we mean." I retorted.

"Oh yeah…."

I strolled over to Will. "Where we come from girls and guys are practically equal, girls curse as much and sometimes more than guys, girls wear things that show _way_ more than their ankles and no one is allowed to drink till their 21." Both Will and Jack gasped, but for very different reasons.

"Are you saying no one is allowed to have rum until they are 21?" asked Jack mortified.

"Yep." I said unhappily.

Jack scrutinized me. "How old are you?"

"Ruby is going to be 21 in 5 months and I'll be 21 in 6. So I'm 20 right now." I told him.

He eyed me. "So have never drunk alcohol?" he asked.

I laughed "Of course I have. But we're getting off task. Back to the fight!"

Will and Jack looked at each other remembering. Jack tried to remember what he was going to say. I sighed "That is a wonderful trick." I hinted at Jack and he remembered his line and eyed me saying 'Well talk about how you always know what I'm going to say' with his eyes.

"But now you are, once again, in the way of us and our way out, and now you have no weapon." Said Jack grinning and stepped toward him. Will looked around nervously and grabbed the hot poker thing. Jack paled and Mr. Donkey dude got scared and started moving. As the machine started Jack and Will continued fighting everywhere.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked amazed.

"I do!" CLASH "And I practice with them." CLASH "3 hours a day!" said Will.

"You need to get laid, man!" I yelled and at Will and he blushed.

"She's right. You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Unless, of course the reason you practice 3 hours a day is because you've already found one and are incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack grimaced. "You're not a eunuch are you?" He looked down.

"Yes, he is!" I cackled.

"NO HE'S NOT, DAMNIT!" yelled Ruby.

I scoffed. "Says you."

"Yes, I do say."

"How would you know?" I said raising my eyebrows up and down.

Ruby flushed "…I…I…um…"

"That's right! Score one for Alex!" I said cheering and doing a little dance.

Ruby's eyes sparkled. "If he was a eunuch he couldn't have kids."

"Damn!" I swore. "It could be Jack's. God knows, he could've gotten her drunk." I reasoned.

"Oh yeah. Plus 10 years with no _'fun'_ is a long time. God knows she might've been ok with it." Said Ruby.

Jack and Will were staring us throughout the whole conversation.

"What on EARTH are ye talkin' about lasses?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Ruby and I said together quickly.

"Anyway, the reason I practice 3 hours a day is so if I meet a pirate I can KILL it!"

"Ahh." Said Jack not believing it.

"Right, I totally believe that, eunuch." I yelled and Ruby hit me. Then a lot of fighting happened. Everyone was covered in red sand and then Jack and I pulled out our guns. For some reason I had a gun in my pocket…COOL!

"You cheated." Will stated obviously.

"Pirate." Jack and said together. We hard thumping on the door and Jack looked worried as Will moved to the back door.

"MOVE!" I told Will.

"No!"

"Please move!" Jack pleaded.

"No! I cannot just move aside and let you escape!" said Will.

"Sure you can! Just move toward the left a bit!" I said.

Jack cocked his gun. "This shot was not meant for you." He said. Will looked confused and I counted down. 3, 2, 1 and Jack fell on his face just like I knew he would. I turned around and saw the door being opened and Brownie holding a smashed bottle. The commodore and his men came and put their guns on us.

"Good job, Mr. Brown. You assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives." Said the Commodore.

"Aww! I'm dangerous?" I said sweetly and he gave me a look.

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." Brownie said scraggly. I rolled my eyes and saw Ruby glare at him.

"Well, this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away and give Miss Depp to me." Norrington said and some guard put handcuffs on my wrists and roughly handed me to him. I looked at Ruby and saw she was playing with my sword.

"Oy! Ruby, don't play with my sword! You're going to kill yourself!" I yelled.

"Aww, meanie!" she pouted.

Norrington looked at Ruby. "And who are you?"

"Ruby. Ruby…Bloom." She said and I coughed a laugh. Wow we were as imaginative as pirates.

"Something funny, Miss Depp?" Norrington asked coldly.

"Nope, I'm just remembering my fondest memories before I get hung." I said sweetly.

"HUNG?" Ruby screeched and I flinched.

"Yes, Ruby, hung." I said sighing.

"Breathe, Ruby." She told herself.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it was either that or become a proper young lady."

She coughed. "What? You, a…LADY?" she started laughing hysterically "You're joking! Who would be dumb enough to try to make _you_ into a young lady?" she asked laughing.

I smirked and pointed to Norrington who had stiffened.

Ruby tried to keep from laughing. "Sorry, Commodore."

"Miss Bloom, may I inquire as to why it is so funny for Miss Depp to become proper?"

Ruby looked thoughtful. "Well…to imagine Alex proper is impossible." She shrugged. "It's just not possible."

"Aww! Thanks, Ruby!" I looked at Annoyington. "Let's get this show on the road."

He raised his eyebrows. "Very well." He said leading me away.

"Oy, Commodore!" Ruby called.

He turned around turning me with him. "Yes, Miss Bloom?"

"Is Alex allowed to have visitors? You know before she **dies**?" she gave me a look at that

He looked thoughtful. "I suppose so. After all, there is no rule against it."

"SWEET! T and D marathon!" Yelled Ruby!

I grinned "Awesome! But no rainbow, I don't want perverted pirates ogling me more than they will." I said.

She grimaced. "Good point."

I looked at CN "Can Lily come?"

He looked confused. "You can't be talking about Miss Knightly?"

I sighed "Yes, Miss Knightly."

He looked appalled. "You must be joking! Miss Knightly is the governor's niece! He would never let her out especially with _pirates!"_

I scowled. "Fine, asshole." I muttered. "Can we go now?"

He sighed "Yes." And took me to the cell.

When I got in I saw Jack still passed out with his hat on his stomach. I grinned and quickly grabbed it putting on my head. "Oh my gods! I'm wearing Jack's hat, right next to Captain Jack Fucking Sparrow!" I whispered lying down next to him. "My dream has come true!" I closed my eyes and felt a slight whoosh. I could feel the light shining on my face. I opened one eye to see a smirking Jack Sparrow. I would have screeched, but he cut me off with a kiss. When he stopped my mind and lips were begging for more. "What the hell?" I croaked breathless.

He smirked "_That_ was because you wanted it, luv."

I caught my breath. "No, I did not!" I said while my heart was beating furiously.

"Whatever ye say, luv, glad I could be in your dreams though." He said with his smirk plastered on his face.

I blushed scarlet. "How mu…much did you hear?" I asked biting my lip.

"All of it, luv, all of it. By the way, don't touch my hat!" he said lying down with his hat on his face. I blushed again and we looked up as Ruby came in.

"ALEX!" she yelled happily.

"RUBY!" I screamed laughing.

"JACK!" Jack said mockingly. We looked at him strangely and he shrugged "So what are ye doing here, lass?" he asked Ruby.

I'm your conscience." She replied and he looked at her confused.

I rolled my eyes."She's here to play Truth or Dare. Any luck with Lily-kins?"

She shook her head. "Nope, but you taught her well. I'm sure she'll try to sneak out."

I sighed "Yeah, the problem is if she'll get caught." I said. Suddenly I remembered something and slapped myself for forgetting it. "Shit! Ruby! Lily's in danger!"

"What? Why?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't you remember what happens tonight?" I asked eyeing Jack.

She looked confused for a bit then her eyes widened. "Son of a bitch! You know I'll have to leave early to be as safe as possible."

"Yeah, I know, so let's start the game." I said excitedly.

"Okay, Alex, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

She grinned "Okay, what do you _really _think of Will and Jack?" she asked mischievously.

I gasped and saw Jack look up interested. "I hate you, Ruby!"

She smirked "Well?"

I sighed. "Will's cool and pretty hot, but he's taken and is so whipped. Plus he looks better as Legolas." I said.

She looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess that's true. Now what do you think about _Jack?"_

I scowled and pursed my lips.

"Come on, luv; tell me what you think of ol' Jack." Jack said putting his arm around me. I shook my head and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Gods, Al, you're acting time in 8th grade when we couldn't talk for the day." Said Ruby.

Jack looked confused and I laughed. "Oh yeah! That was Hell on Earth!" I said.

"She speaks! Lord be praised! Thank Zeus! Now if only Aphrodite would make you tell the truth about how you feel." teased Ruby.

I glared "Don't give her any ideas!" I said jokingly.

She laughed "Oh Aphrodite! Please oh Goddess of Love let Alexia Julieta 'Depp' tell how she really feels about Captain Jack Sparrow. Let her heart speak through her mouth."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, sure, because I'm just going to tell the whole world that I'm absolutely obsessed and completely in love with him?" I said and widened my eyes. "Damn you, Aphrodite." I cursed. Jack and Ruby widened their eyes. "Tell anyone that and Jack, Will won't be the only eunuch and Ruby, you'll be like Cotton!"

Jack paled and Ruby sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine," She said "but I'm telling Lily, she'd love to know this."

I glared "Fine! Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Since I'm scared out of my mind you're going to kill someone, truth."

'Damn! Fine. Oh got it!' "What character do you want to lose your virginity to?" I asked slyly. **(Remember they're like 20)**

She paled "Are you joking?"

"Nope." I said smirking and popped the p. "I had to do my truth, you have to do yours." She mumbled something incoherently. "What Ruby, couldn't hear that."

"Legolas." She said hanging her head shamefully.

I laughed "I'm not surprised." I muttered.

"Ok, Jack truth or dare?" Ruby said.

"What? He doesn't even know how to play!" I said outraged.

"I'll help him learn the rules and stuff."

"Fine."

"Ok, Jack, truth or dare?" asked Ruby.

"What's more manly?" asked Jack.

I rolled my eyes "Dare."

"Dare it is then." He said grinning.

"Ok, Alex, help me." Said Ruby.

"K." I said and we huddled in a corner. "I've got it!" I yelled and told Ruby my idea."

"It's perfect!"

"We grinned slyly. "Captain Sparrow we dare you to….."

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry about the cliffhanger thingy! I'll update when I have a chance!**

**Ruby: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**R-The poll!**

**M- Oh right. So I've seen a lot of authors that kidnapped some characters. (i.e.: St. Fang of Boredom-Fang, Fangalicous-Iggy, ****M.G Christiani-another Iggy, and tgypwya-Max) so I have decided I want to kidnap one too! So I'm letting people choose who I kidnap! Anything else, Ruby?**

**R-The FANG letter.**

**M-Oh yeah! So whoever has read FANG, a Maximum Ride Novel, and is super pissed at Fang for [BLEEPED OUT] read my letter I'm going to send to him on Max-Dan-Wiz. I think that's it, right Ruby?**

**R-READ MY STORIES!**

**M-*rolls eyes* Yeah go read rubyqueen808's stories and lilyqueen808's stories. SO GO! REVIEW! VOTE ON MY POLL AND READ THE STORIES! RAWR!**

**M&R- REVIEW!**


	3. Lily gets captured!

**Me: Chao, that is Vietnamese for HELLO! SEE YOU **_**CAN**_** LEARN FROM MY FANFIC! CO CON MEO CHUNG QUNG CUA TOI!**

**Ruby: What the hell did you just say?**

**Me: There's a cat in my pants. :D ^_^**

**Ruby: T_T Wow I've lost all hopes in you recovering your sanity…**

**Me: ^_^ can't recover what you never had in the first place!**

***Jessica pops out of nowhere* HEYS! I ATE A BABY!**

**RUBY AND ME: OMG *GLOMPS JESSICA!***

**R: ….wait you **_**ate**_** a baby?**

**J: YEP! ROFL MY WAFFLES! *POPS AWAY!***

**R: She's so weird!**

**M: And you're not?**

**R: ...shut it...**

**M- :-D **

**R: . just do the disclaimers.**

**M: grr...fine! I don't own POTC, Ruby, or Lily...I only own Alex who is technically me...that's depressing...Oh! And I don't own Jessica. She ROFL'S her own waffles...she wanted me to say that...**

**R: Fail...**

**M: Grr...Well if ur still reading this go read the actual chapter!**

**R: AND VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**M: We beg ppl at the **_**end**_** of the chapter.**

**R: oh...then just read :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Captain Jack Sparrow we dare you to go a whole day without alcohol!"

His mouth dropped and he looked like he was almost going to cry. "What? Does that mean no rum?"

We smirked "No rum." we said together.

He whimpered "But _why_?

Ruby shrugged "Cause Alex is cruel I liked the idea. But don't worry. You get you're revenge on one of us. And if I may make a suggestion..." she said and whispered something in his ear. He grinned at me and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So, Alex, truth or dare?" he asked grinning deviously.

I put on a smirk. "Well, since Ruby's dares usually suck, dare."

Jack and Ruby grinned even more. "I dare ye to sit on me lap and not get off unless we're sleeping and even then your body has to be touching meh." Jack said. "Savvy?"

My jaw dropped and my heart stopped beating for a second. "WHAT? NO. Fucking. Way!" I yelled.

"Fine." said Ruby smirking.

I glared suspiciously. "Its worse isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded. "You'd have to play Rainbow. **(1)**"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do the first one." I said and sat on Jack's lap.

He grinned "Well, I'm comfy! Now what's this Rainbow thing you lasses were talking 'bout?"

"No! Absolutely not! We agreed on that Ruby." I said.

She sighed and nodded "Yeah, we did. Well it's getting a bit dark, I'm gonna leave."

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Cause I wanna hang with Will." she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Of coarse you do."

She laughed. "Well, have fun you two. Oh and Jack, I expect Alex  
to still be a virgin when I come back." she said sternly.

He pretended to pout...well I think he pretended to. "Oh, fine!"

I hit him hard in the chest and he actually pouted this time. "I hate you, Ruby!"

"Love you too!" she called back laughing.

I tried to get up, but Jack held me down. "Uh, uh, uh, it's part of your dare." he said smirking.

I glared at him and then smiled sweetly. "Jack, you can either let me up and get some rum right now or I can stay on your lap for a while and you'll become a eunuch by morning." He paled and let me up immediately. "Sweet! Good choice on your part. Alrighty, you may now drink rum." I said pulling out a bottle from my bag.

"Where'd ye get that anyway?" he asked sipping the rum.

"Took it from Mr. Brownie. I'm surprised you actually didn't see it." He looked confused "The drunk in the blacksmith's shop." I told him.

"Ahh." Jack said taking a sip of rum.

**SKIPPING TO NIGHT CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE MAKING STUFF UP AND I WANT TO SEE **_**THE BLACK PEARL!**_

It was night and the pirates in the other cell were trying to get the doggy...and it was epically failing.

"Can you smell it?"

"Come here."

"It's marrow bone."

"Come here."

"Want a nice juicy bone?"

"Come here!" Those were all the annoying things the pirates were saying to try to get the dog.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _never_ gong to move." Jack said in a corner, his hat covering his face.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the pirates yelled at us. Jack and I grinned at each other and the pirates continued to try to get the dog for a while until a ghostly wind came.

I smiled to myself. "There heeeeeere." I murmured in a creepy voice.

Jack looked at me weirdly. "Who's 'ere lass?"

"Oh no one." I said smiling sweetly at him.

He looked at me kind of scared. "Lass, I've only known you for a little bit, but already I can tell when you smile I should be scared." he said and I laughed. Suddenly cannon went off and Jack looked up. "I know those guns!" he said and looked out the small window and I did too. "It's _The __Pearl_!" Jack and I murmured together.

"_The Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near 10 years! Never leaves any survivors." said one prisoner.

I grinned; this was one of my favorite lines. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" I asked and he looked confused. More cannon balls off and one when through the other cell, freeing everyone in it.

"My sympathies, friends, you got no manner of luck at all!" said a pirate laughing

I flipped him the bird. "Yeah, that's why _we're _not going to get hung after the Pearl leaves!" I yelled after them.

Jack looked at me. "How is it that you know what's going to happen and you always seem to know what I'm gonna say?" he asked accusingly. "Are ye psychic, a gypsy, or a witch? What are ye?"

I shrugged. "None of the above and none of your business!"

He huffed. "Fine." he muttered, but I knew he wasn't through with interrogating me. He took the bone and started whistling. "Come on doggy! It's just you, me, and the lass now. You and old Jack. Cone on. Come on, that's it boy." he said as the dog came forward. "Good boy! Come get the bone. That's a good boy, come on. A bit closer! That's it. That's it, doggy!" He said as it was about 3 ft from our cell.

I looked at the dog. I always wondered why he came to Jack. Maybe he reminded the dog of Teague or maybe Jack just had a special way with animals and people. I mean most girls will sleep with him, maybe most animals will go to him...then find out what he's really like and bite him instead of slapping him. I snickered to myself. "Don't call the dog a filthy, slimy, mangy cur, Jack." I warned him.

He ignored me continuing to try to get the dog. "Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Jack said. Then the dog took offense or maybe it was Twigg and Kohler **(A/N: Spelling?)** coming down and killing the guards, either way the dog ran away. "No, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't!" he sighed and Kohler and Twigg came into view.

"This ain't the armory!" Twigg said outraged.

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered and Jack clamped a hand on my mouth.

"Shush!" he whispered in my ear and I rolled my eyes, but nodded. I did know how dangerous these pirates could be sometimes.

Kohler noticed us and put his sword away. "Well, well, look what we have here, Twigg. Captain Jack Sparrow." he spat at Jack's shoes and Jack looked disgusted.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God forsaken island, sinking into the distance." Twigg said. "His fortune hasn't improved much." he then noticed me. "Or have they?" he murmured grinning and licking his lips.

I looked disgusted and glared at them. "Worry about your won fortunes gentlemen," I said taking Jack's line. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved to betrayers and _mutineers." _I told them smirking.

Kohler shot out his arm and clasped it around my neck. "You know nothing of hell." He said glaring, and let go, making gasp for air.

"Ok that's cool." I said. "But eww."

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said and Twigg and Kohler bound up the stairs. "That's _very_ interesting." He murmured, looking at the bone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Jack, bones and creepy undead pirates are interesting." I said.

He sighed. "Oh, go to sleep, luv." He muttered.

"Gladly, we have an exciting day tomorrow." I told him.

He scoffed. "Oh yes, hoorah for death." He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

**WITH LILY!**

Lily and Elizabeth, **(A/N: You know it's taking all my willpower to not write Elizabitch?)),** were getting dragged to _The Black Pearl_ by Pintel and Ragetti. As they got onto the ship they saw Bo' sun.

"I didn't know we was takin on captives." He growled.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Pintel piped up.

Somehow Liz got the courage to start talking. "I'm here to nego-" she was cut off with a slap.

"You will speak when spoken to." Bo' sun said in his deep voice.

Barbie came up and grabbed his hand. "And ye not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." He said warningly.

"Aye, aye, sir." Bo' sun said reluctantly and left.

"My apologies, miss-es." He said noticing Lily.

Liz started again while Lily leaned back looking bored. "Captain Barbossa, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal." Liz said. 'Dang, those are a lot of long words; the pirates probably don't know them.' Thought Lily.

"Those were a lot of long words in there, Miss, we're just humble pirates." Barbie said and he chuckled along with everyone else. "What is it that you want?" he asked.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth said glaring.

They all laughed at that. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Barbossa said. Elizabeth looked confused so Lily stepped in.

"Means no." she called helpfully.

"Aye, that it does lass." Chuckled Barbie.

"Fine then." Elizabeth said taking out the coin and the pirates looked at each other nervously. "I'll drop it." She said going towards the water.

Barbossa shifted his eyes and chuckled with his façade. "And that little bit of shine matters to us?" he chuckled again. "Why?" He asked coldly.

Elizabeth looked uncertain. "This is what you've been searching for! I recognize this ship! I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England." She said.

"Dija now?" Barbossa asked like he was humoring her and Lily smirked.

"Fine if it has no value I guess it has no further use to me." Elizabeth said, pretending to drop it.

"NO!" All the pirates shoved to get it.

"Ahh." Lily and Elizabeth smirked and Elizabeth put the medallion in her hand.

Barbossa looked just fine that he got tricked, he even chuckled a bit. "You got names, misses?" he asked.

"Elizabeth….." she hesitated. "Turner." She said.

"Lillian Knightly." Lily said bored.

"She's psychic!" said Ragetti.

Lily shot him a look. "Shut it, Ragetti! Or I'll burn your eye so your captain here can never go to the Brethren Court." She muttered.

Barbossa widened his eyes. "How?" he murmured.

She sighed. "Ragetti's right, I'm psychic." She said not wanting to tell him the truth.

"If that's true then you know what I'm going to do with your friend, here." He said.

"Cousin and yes." She said calmly.

"Then why don't you try to stop us?" he asked genuinely confused.

She shrugged. "Why bother, it'd be us against you and you have guns. I'm not Alex, I can't win." She said incredulous.

Barbossa nodded and turned to Elizabeth. "So how did you become of that trinket, Miss _Turner_? Family heirloom perhaps?" he asked her.

The pirates started to whisper to themselves. "Bootstrap!" whispered Pintel.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Alrighty, hand it over and we'll leave your town and _never_ return." Barbossa said.

She handed him the coin and he gave it to Jack the Monkey. **((I might call him JTM or Jack TM or Monkey Jack.))** Barbossa make a sign to cast off and Elizabeth sensed something was wrong. "Our bargain?" she asked worriedly and he grinned. "Wait! You have to take Lily and I to shore! According to the code-" she said and Barbossa turned cutting her off.

"Firstly the returning to shore was not mentioned nor part of our agreement therefore it must mean nothing. Secondly you have to be pirates for the code to apply and you two are not, and thirdly!" He grinned. "The code's more of what we call guidelines anyway. Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_, Misses Turner and Knightly!" he yelled as some pirates pulled them away.

"I should call Captain Teague you ass!" yelled Lily and Alex, still in the cell sleeping, smiled for some unknown reason to her. **((Sorry had to put that. The reason I'm smiling is cause Lily cursed XD))**

**BACK TO ME YAY!**

I felt someone poking me on the side. "Ruby!" I moaned. "Stop."

"Not Ruby." Someone said gruffly.

I didn't open my eyes. "Zooey?" I guessed.

"No." they said amused.

I realized it was a man's voice. "If it's Christian I swear to god I'll kick your ass, rip out your balls and make you wear them as earrings!" I threatened. **(A/N: Hehe, Christian is my friends ex bf who I've always hated….I has no idea why though! Anyway that threat is one I use a lot on guys, quite fun, they get scared :D))**

"Um…no luv."

I opened my eyes. "Wha?" I asked and sat up when it all came flowing back to me. I was in POTC! "What time is it?" I asked Jack.

"Not sure, lass."

"Then why the Hell you wake me up?"

"You were mumblin' somethin' in your sleep. Somethin 'bout Lily, Avenue Q, and eatin' eyeballs." He said weirded out. **(A/N: wow I'm doing a lot of A/N's lol. Anyway, real dream! Weirdest crap ever! PM/Review if you know what Avenue Q is!)**

I laughed. "Oh wow, note to self; don't listen to Avenue Q with Lily on Halloween." I said and Jack raised his eyebrows. Just then someone COUGHRubyandWillCOUGH came down and we lied down with our hats covering our faces.

"You! Sparrow! Depp!" Will said.

Jack and I looked up to see, surprise surprise, Ruby and Will. "Aye?" asked Jack.

"You're familiar with _The Black Pearl_?" Asked Will.

"I've 'eard of it." He let on.

I scoffed. "Yeah." I said with raised eyebrows.

"Where does it make berth?" asked Will and I looked at Ruby who was smirking. I grinned at her. She and I both thought that was a weird question.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Asked Jack surprised.

I rolled my eyes. "If he had he wouldn't be asking." I said and turned to Will. "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of perverted miscreants sail to Isla de Meurta. An island that can be found, _only_ by those who know where it is." I said and Jack looked at me funny.

"Well, the ship is real enough, so where is this place?" asked Ruby bored.

"Why ask us?" Jack asked taking back the spotlight.

"Because you're pirates." Said Will.

I gasped. "Wait so just because we're pirates we _must_ know where Isla de Meurta is? That's like saying all guys in Theatre are gay or all blacks are into rap! You sir, are RACIST!" I said.

"No I'm not!" William said defensively. "Wait what's racist?" he asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You were waiting to say that, weren't you?" she asked.

I grinned. "I totally was." I said chuckling.

She laughed. "You're a loser." She said.

I laughed too. "I'm a loser, but so are you. Plus this loser can kick most people's asses." I said.

She grinned. "Touché. Anyway, let's get back on track. William just said 'Because you're pirates.'"

"Oh, right." Said Jack. "And you want to turn pirates yourselves is that it?" he asked Will.

William went to the bars. "NEVER!" he snarled for both of them while Ruby shrugged like 'Sure.' "They've taken Miss Swan." He said after a while.

"Ahh so it is a girl!" Jack said and I tuned out for a bit until I heard my name. "I don't see anything in it for me or Alex."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it Jack, he can get us out of here."

"'Ow's that? The keys run off."

"He helped build these cells. Will tell him about that black smith crap I didn't bother to memorize." I said.

Ruby rolled her eyes as Will talked. "So you memorized all of Jack's lines, but not Will's?" she teased.

I laughed. "Of course not, I memorized them when they were funny." I said grinning.

"What's your name?" I heard Jack ask and I turned to them.

"Will Turner."

"Hmm…short for William I imagine. Good strong name, no doubt named for your father, eh?" Will nodded suspicious. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell I swear on the pain of death that Alex and I will take you-"

"And Ruby." I added cutting him off.

"No, Miss Bloom, you must stay out of this! I don't what you to hang or get hurt if things go wrong." Will said.

"Aw, thanks Will, but like hell I will! I'm with Alex!" Ruby said.

"Damn straight, girl!" I said and we bumped fists through the cell.

"Not to mention my other best friend who's like my sister, Lily is with Elizabeth." She added.

"Well, um…very well." Will said sighing.

"As I was saying Alex and I will take you to your bonny lass and Ruby to her friend." Jack said.

I put out my hand. "Do we have an accord?" I asked.

Will shook it. "Agreed."

Jack smiled. "Agreed! Get us out." He said happily.

Will did his stuff and the door lifted free. "Hurry, someone would have heard that." He said.

"Not without my effects!" Jack and I said getting our stuff.

"Why bring that? You could have killed me, but you didn't." Will said sneering.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you saying that was a mistake?" I asked as Jack raised his pistol to Will's head.

"That wasn't the opportune moment." Jack said and he put down the pistol. "Nor is this."

Ruby and I ran ahead and I rolled my eyes. "Come on boys, my _fish_ can _run_ faster than you guys!" I yelled.

Ruby looked at me. "Didn't you give your fish caffeine?" she asked.

I nodded. "So?"

She laughed. "And get them from a Wiccan shop?"

I nodded. "Yes, why?"

"And feed them food you got from a gypsy?" she added.

I shrugged. "What's your point?"

She sighed. "Never mind." She shook her head defeated.

I shrugged and we left to go commandeer a ship!

**(1)Most awkward game EVER. If you want to know what it is leave a review telling me. If you're younger than 10 don't ask me to tell you since you're to young. If you really want to know type in Rainbow Game Lipstick, but BE WARY IT IS INAPPROPRIATE.**

**Me: YAY finally done with the 3****rd**** chapter! 10 full pages with a little bit of an 11! Whoop!**

**Ruby: You rock Maddie!**

**Me: I know! XD lol alright guys please please please please please please review. I'm one of those people who freak out over like two reviews! Also this is 10 pages long, I'm coming back from Louisiana in the car when I could be reading or watching a movie when instead I did this, so be happy!**

**Ruby: Really? That's what you're doing?**

**Me: Yeah...why? (Guys you should know that this Ruby isn't the real Ruby, she's a mini Ruby in my head :D)**

**Ruby: Well…idk REVIEW!**

**Me: Oy…Oh and I don't really have fish from a Wiccan market…or fish at all. Review please!**


	4. MYTHBUSTERS LIED TO US! lol

**I'm baaaaack! Yeah so I'm updating again. Not sure when, but I've started this chapter on 8/11/10 so I want to see how lazy I am XD**

**It is now 8/22/10 Wow I'm lazy XD**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two best friends that I love and couldn't live without and my sister. Ruby and Lily I love you so much! Ruby, I have a special note for you at the bottom.**

**Briana, I'm going to miss you so much. Even if you're probably not going to read since I didn't tell you to, but I have to say/type it anyway. I love you and I want you to have a fun time in College! I mean it when I say this. If you die before me and I get into Heaven, I better see you in there damnit or I'll go down to Hell and kick your ass and bring your ass up to Heaven! I love you!**

**~Maddie**

**Ruby and Lily please read until the end. Everyone else- You guys should just be reading the story cause the things I'm writing after the actual story is kinda depressingish.**

Chapter 4!

We hid behind some crap (Not literally) to check out the ships. Will looked at the ships. "We're going to steal _that_ ship?" he asked pointing to the _Dauntless._

I rolled my eyes. "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship." Jack said pointing to the _Interceptor._

"Nautical term." Ruby and I said together.

"Let me ask you all something or there's no point in going. Boy, this girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her!" Will said dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh good! No worries then." Jack said. "Girls, why are you 2 here."

"I'm with you Jack. Whether it be death or life on the_ Black Pearl._" I said and he smiled proudly at me.

"And you?" he asked Ruby.

"I'm with Alex. Plus Lily owes me 20 bucks." She said.

I chuckled. "Nothing like money to get you to save your best friends life." I said.

She grinned. "Yep!"

Jack nodded. "Alright then. Alex, you stay here with me. Will, Ruby…..do something else." He said making a shooing motion. Ruby nodded and pulled Will away.

**With Will and Ruby!**

Ruby pulled Will into the pub. "Why are we going in here?" Will asked. Ruby stopped for a second thinking and then shrugged and continued pulling.

"Two rums please!" Ruby said happily as they sat down and got their rum.

"Why do you think Jack and your friend wanted to talk alone?" Will asked.

Ruby shrugged. "Talk and make a plan probably. Who knows how Jack and Alex think separated, let alone together." They got their drinks and Ruby took a sip. "DAMN! This is strong!" she muttered.

Will did the same and grimaced. "I'll be right back." And Ruby nodded drinking more rum.

**Regular POV (Mine/Alex's)**

Jack and I spotted Will coming out of the pub alone and I ran up to him. "Where's Ruby?" I asked.

He blinked. "I left her in the pub 10 minutes ago." He said. "Why?"

"YOU WHAT?" I screeched and Will flinched. I glared at him and ran towards the pub. We all ran in and saw Ruby on the table with 2 empty cups next to her. I grimaced and dragged her out of there, seething at Will. I slapped Will across the face angrily. "_That's_ for leaving her alone." I slapped him again. "And _that's_ for leaving her in a room alone with _alcohol!_"

Ruby stumbled along. "Alex?" she murmured.

"Yes, Ruby?" I sighed.

"I luuuuuuuuuurve you!"

I grinned at that. "I luuuuuuuuuurve you too." I said rolling my eyes.

"Know what else I lurve?"

I put a hand through my hair. "What?"

"Pie, Ouran High, Tamaki, Fiyaro, falafels, and **Will**!" she said.

I laughed. "Really?" I asked feigning surprise.

She nodded seriously. "Uh huh! But don't tell him!" she said loudly.

"Ok." I said smirking.

"WILL!" she yelled when she spotted him. "I lurve you!" she wrapped her arms around him and he looked kinda weirded out. "Why…" she sniffled. "Why did you leave me?" tears streamed down her face and I rolled my eyes. "Why?" she cried and Jack hit her in the head and she passed out.

"Jack." I said annoyed, but I was fighting a smile.

"Sorry, luv, but she was getting so annoyin'" he said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Will. "William, carry her." I said.

"Why me?" he asked pouting.

I turned on him. "Because you were the bloody one to leave her in the pub in the _**bloody FIRST PLACE!**_"

Jack looked surprised at my temper. "Calm down, luv." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I breathed in and out calming myself down. "Ok, I'm good." I murmured and felt something vibrating my pocket. My cell phone? What the hell? I opened it. "'Ello?" I asked my voice taking a kinda Brooklyn accent.

"ALEX!" a voice yelled.

"Lily? How the fuck do we get service?" I asked amazed.

"I don't know, I just wanted to play a game, and I found I got 5 bars. Oh and don't curse." She added in a scolding manner.

"That's really weird." I said.

"I know! Hey, let me talk to Ruby!"

I chuckled. "I can't." I said.

"Why? What happened?" her tone was warning yet wary. "Did you do something?"

I narrowed my eyes offended. "No! Will got her drunk and she was being annoying so Jack knocked her out." I said.

"WHAT! Let me talk to him." She said annoyed.

"Lily, cell phones don't exist yet." I said slowly.

"Oh yeah…wait why did Will get her drunk? Isn't that Jack's job?"

"Oh he didn't mean to, he just left her alone in a pub with rum…" I said

"Oh…." **((I think I like the word Oh…))**

"Yeah, so have you seen the creepy undead people yet?"

"No, it's not night yet, and even if it was it takes them a while to come out." She said.

I laughed. "Wow, Lily, I didn't know they were gay." I said.

"Alex! That's not-" she started.

"I know." I said overlapping her. "So what have you been doing for fun?"

"Mostly hanging with Ragetti and playing with Jack the Monkey, they're so much fun! I told Ragetti and Pintel I was psychic when I first saw them."

I scoffed. "Psychic?"

I could hear her pout. "It was the only thing I could think of when they asked how I knew stuff."

"Is that why they kidnapped you too?"

"I guess, crap! Elizabeth is coming, I have to go. I'll tell Barbie and them you said hi."

"K thanks! I'll tell Ruby and Will that too."

"Ok, cool, bye."

"See ya." I said hanging up and saw Ruby was waking up. I chuckled and looked at her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty." I said

"Hey." She said and then grimaced. I had forgotten she only gotten drunk once before.

I chuckled. "Here, take this." I said giving her something from my bag with a bottle of Gatorade.

She took it quickly. "What is it?" she asked drinking the Gatorade.

I grinned. "Alka Seltzer Morning Relief. Take it with Gatorade and in 15 minutes you'll feel a lot better. If you add sleep it's even better." I told her.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Stumbled across it when I was looking for a cure after T.J. got a hangover. I used it, he said it helped; I used it for myself when I had my first hangover." I said

She nodded. "Cool." She said and then clutched her head.

"Yeah, it gets worse before it gets better." I said.

Jack looked at her sympathetically. "First 'angover?" he asked

She shook her head. "Second, alcohol doesn't like me. I think my first was worse though."

I laughed. "Can you walk, Ruby?" I asked. She got up and nodded slowly. "Is the Gatorade and Seltzer helping?" she nodded and smiled weakly. We went and took the canoe and went under, every so often Ruby winced.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will commented.

"It's amazing how many times those two traits coincide." Jack said

"Will, watch out for the-" started Ruby and we heard a crunch. Will had gotten caught into the lobster trap. "Never mind." She said rolling her eyes. "Wait, didn't they do this on Mythbusters?" she asked.

"What's Mythbusters?" asked Will and Jack.

"Yeah, they tested it and it didn't actually work." I said laughing.

"So how does this work then?" she asked as we let go of the canoe.

I shrugged as we climbed up the Dauntless. "Beats me."

"Gentlemen, don't be alarmed! We're taking over the ship." He said dramatically.

The men laughed. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men." Gillette said

I stepped out. "That's why I'm here." I said.

"Oh no, a woman with gender confusion." He said mockingly and laughed.

I glared and put my sword up to his throat. "Say that again. I _dare_ you." I said.

Jack cleared his throat and I looked at him. "Um, luv, I'll handle this." He said and I let go of Gillette. He put his gun to Gillette's forehead. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he cocked his gun. "Savvy?"

I smirked as he paled. "So why don't you go cry to Norrington, K." I said as he got into the longboat and left with the crew.

Jack disabled the rudder chain and we got ready to leave. "Hold on, luv." He said grabbing my waist as Will grabbed Ruby's and we swung over to _the Interceptor_. "Thank you, Commodore, for helping us make way!" Jack said waving.

"We'd have had a very hard time by ourselves!" I finished the line smirking. They shot at us and we ducked laughing. I took Ruby down below and she went to sleep. I came up just in time to hear Will say. "When my mother died I came out here, looking for my father." Jack pretended to not be listening. "At the jail it was only after you learned my name agreed to help me. Since that was what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack." At this I snorted and Will looked at me for a moment and I smiled back innocently. "You knew my father." Will finished looking at Jack.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few people who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack said.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked confused.

"Good man. Good pirate, I swear you look just like 'im." Jack said

I scoffed. "No he doesn't." I called.

Jack looked up at me surprised. "You knew 'im?" he asked.

"Bill? You could say that." I said quietly. "Good man and good pirate is true though. He really was a good man. Probably even a better pirate." I said

"That's not true! My father was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man that obeyed the law." Will argued.

"'E was a bloody pirate. A scallywag." Jack said annoyed.

Will unsheathed his sword. "My father was _not_ a pirate!" he said angrily.

"Put it away some. It's not worth getting beat again." Jack said sounding bored.

"You didn't beat me. You two ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you." Will said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Then it's not much incentive for us to fight fair, then is it?" I asked and Jack and I locked eyes for a moment and I ducked as the sail hit Will so he was hanging above the water.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there pay attention." Jack ordered. "The only rules that really matter are these, what a man-"

"Or woman!" I interjected.

He rolled his eyes. "Or woman _can_ do and what a man or woman _can't_ do." Jack said. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate _and_ a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown, but I _can't_ bring this ship into Tortuga with just me onesie self, and Alex, although good for fighting it seems, I don't think she can sail, can you?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "I can fight and I can kill, can't sail." I said.

"See? So." He swung Will back and offered him his sword back. "Can you sail under the command of 2 pirates, or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will asked taking his sword.

Jack smiled. "Tortuga." He said.

"Two pirates?" I asked

Jack grinned. "You don't think I'd put you _under_ the whelp did you? Nah, you're first mate."

"Sweet!" I said and went up to Jack. "So, what can I can and can't do?" I asked Jack.

He looked thoughtful. "Well, lass, you're a bit like Turner, except you need to square with your heart, not your blood. So you can take a chance on whoever your heart desires or you can't and you'll wonder forever what would have happened if you took the chance." A tear slid down my surprised face and I nodded and went down below running into Will. "Sorry." I murmured and he caught me.

"What's wrong, Miss Depp? Did Jack do something? Did he hurt you?" Will asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Call me Alex, and no, Will, nothing like that."

"Then wha-Oh." He said.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"You're in love with him." He said kindly.

"What? No, I'm no-" I started and then sighed. "Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"No, I just know that look. I see it on myself every time I think of Elizabeth."

I groaned. "Oh, God! I have 'The look.'" I said.

He laughed. "Love isn't so bad."

"It is when you can never be with the one you love." I said sighing.

He sighed too. "Trust me, I know what that feels like." He looked at me confused. "But why can't you get Jack? You're both pirates. And he seems to like you."

"Well Will, you need to know a couple of things about me, Ruby, and Lily, the girl who was kidnapped along with Elizabeth. But you can't tell anyone, ok?" he nodded. "Now this is going to sound far fetched as hell, but I'm telling the truth. We're from the future and we know what's going to happen. I know Jack's future and what's he's going to do and…and…" tears started again.

"You're from the future?" I nodded. "Well that explains the weird stuff that you talk about with Miss Bloom." He said and I chuckled. "Can you tell me something?" he asked and I nodded. "Will Elizabeth be happy?"

I smiled. "Will, Elizabeth loves you, you have to know that. And if the future stays on coarse you and her will have a wonderful life together, but to get there it will be hard, and some of things you go through will be awful, but it's ok, in the end you and her get together." I said. "You have to remember that."

He beamed and hugged me. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He said. "So why can't you be with Jack? Because of the future thing?"

I sighed. "Well that yes, but also because he has a very bad reputation with woman. As in having sex with him and then leaving. I can't take that, I can't be like the others." Will nodded sympathetically and hugged me.

"I'm sorry." He murmured and I smiled weakly as he left.

He was still quite happy about Liz, I could see that and I smiled a bit. 'At least one of us is happy.' I thought. About 10 minutes later Jack came down to me.

"Hey, lass." Jack said.

I forced a smile. "Hello, Capn'."

"Alex, I was just wondering what your plans were after this adventure." He said sitting down next to me.

I sighed. "Well, Jack, either the girls and I will go home or we'll stay here with you." I said.

"If ye stay with me I have to know the truth." He said.

"Truth?" I asked standing up.

He stood up with me. "Why did ye say that you loved me, but ye back away every time I make a move." He said

"Jack, please don't." I said when he moved to kiss me.

"Lass." He groaned.

"NO! Jack I can't! I can't let myself love you. You'll only hurt me and my heart can't take that. Not from you." I said

"I won't hurt ye, Alex, I promise." He said.

I made a noise of a laugh and a cry. "We both know that's a lie, Jack. How many times have you said that to a girl and then broke that promise?" He didn't answer. "I thought so." I said as a tear slid down my face. "I'm sorry, Jack." I murmured and left him standing there.

**Jack's POV (Sorry if it's a bit OOC.)**

I shook my head. Why was she so bloody stubborn. I guess I wouldn't actually be infatuated with her if she wasn't. But what did she mean when she said 'Not from you?'

I sighed. Lasses were so confusing. "I need rum." I muttered to myself.

**WHOOP 8 ½ pages! I'm so awesome! Hehe! Guys just so you know I love your guys so much! Summer is now over and I start High School tomorrow with the Lily from my story and my friends Katie and Hannah I sometimes talk about in the story and Author notes. Although in the story Katie is Zooey and she'll have a bigger part in Dead Man's Chest.**

**Anyway, so you guys are absolutely amazing! I don't think I could go on with this story without all of you reviewers! So guys keep reviewing. Every time I have a bad day and I look on my email and I see that someone reviewed any of my stories my heart just swells up and I beam. So please just keep reviewing! Like I said I'm starting High School and this will probably be a hard year, especially since one of my 2 best friends, Ruby from this story, is going to a different school than me. So this is for her!**

**Ruby, I wish so much that you could come to my High School, but I know you can't. I love you so much! You better swear that even though we're not going to the same High School we'll get together some time soon! Besides you still have my books and I still have to watch the FMA movie at your house! Anyway, I'm going to miss you. Never leave Lily and I! I don't know what we would do without you. We'd probably fall apart and knowing our tempers we'd probably kill each other.**

**Again I love you so much!**

**Never leave us, and keep writing and drawing, you're an amazing girl!**

**~Maddie.**

**And I'd feel bad if I didn't put in a letter for Lily even though she's going to my school.**

**Lily, I love you so much too. The same thing that applies to Ruby applies to you, I don't know what I'd do without you or her. You both keep me, well not sane, but without you I'd probably have killed someone a long time ago or done something I would regret. Don't ever leave me! Keep writing and drawing and remember you're an amazing actress and singer. I can't wait to be with you in Choir and Theater.**

**~Maddie**

**No, I don't know what actually came over me to write all these notes, but I don't care. Maybe I'm going crazy. I don't know, all I know is in my heart I'm crying…well that sounded kinda poetic…**

**Well enough of this unhappy crap! If any of you guys actually read all that I'm sorry lol ^^**

**Anyway, I love all you guys! Review and read my other stories.**

**Plus rubyqueen808 stories**

**And lilycat808**

**TwiHardGirl101 stories too!**

**Peace guys!**

**~Maddie**

**SpotsGalof1899**

**Oh! One more thing! Lily-Now that you've seen Newsies read Melody and tell me what you think! You too Ruby!**


	5. Hiatus I'm sorry!

**Hey guys… Okay so I really have NO excuse except my… Oh wait yes I do have excuses. So, I just got done (I say just, I mean in June) with my freshman year in high school. Kinda hard to do. And during that year I've had to deal with the death of a friend in the middle and the death of a friend/brother right at the end of the year. Plus my mom was diagnosed with cancer. (Not to mention a lot of crap in between) Then to top it all off my boyfriend of almost eight months, who I love more than anything, is leaving to go to Germany. So pretty much my life sucks right now and typing up fanfictions isn't my top priority. Relaxing is. So while I'm going to be reading fanfictions I won't be typing. But when I get my inspiration back I'll type it up. I have all the chapters written and I can tweak them when I type them.**

**If anyone is here still, Thank you SO much for staying with me and I'm so sorry :/**

**So this story is officially on hiatus… I'm sorry**

**Thank you all 3**

**~Maddie**

**Spot'sGalfrom1899**


End file.
